My View
by darkmoonfairy16
Summary: what if Petunia never really hated Harry at all when he was brought to her house would things be differnent before he left? would he hate his aunt? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


I hope you like this story its just a small piece I started thinking about what if Petunia did actually care about her nephew and only faked her hatred to him. This is the only chapter no updating I'm still trying o work on my others so sorry about that also I lost one of my chapters I worked on I had it finished but someone deleted it so now I'm writing it again so it will take a while please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters

It all started when Harry was dropped at his Aunt and Uncle's house the night Voldemort killed his parents and left him with a scar. It was the middle of the night and baby Harry had woken up from a nightmare he never remembered who the people in it was Petunia came in and picked him up cradling him in her arms whispering comforting words to him.

During the day she couldn't do this to actually show her husband that she cared for her sister's child he would hate her she rocked in the chair and started talking "oh Harry if only my sister hadn't been a witch I wouldn't have to hide my love for you." Harry looked up at her as if he was actually listening to every word she said. Petunia continued "it so hard to see those glares my husband throws at you to know you'll never know when you grow up what a real loving family is and it will be all my fault." Petunia started crying silently Harry's hand came up and wiped them looking worried scared that something bad like his nightmares would happen.

Her husband came in looking at her "why are you comforting him the freak can cry all he wants" he spat. Harry started crying again scared of the yelling. Petunia looked up startled "I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep with all his wailing." Her disgusted look replaced all the sorrow when Harry looked into her eyes his crying got louder. She got up and put him back into the bed "lets go back to bed."

They both walked out Petunia whispered a small apology that only she would be able to hear.

6 years

Harry's POV

Harry watched his family eat breakfast without him as he finished doing the dishes his stomach grumbled he didn't get much to eat last night but he would have to wait to be fed so he would have to fight his hunger. He looked over at his aunt with sorrowful eyes for some reason he couldn't hate her no matter how much she yelled at him. He had this feeling that once she had actually been kind to him he just couldn't remember. He then looked over at his uncle and cousin he had tried to play with his cousin once but was scolded his uncle said he was not good enough for Dudley. Harry went out the kitchen into his cupboard and began to play with his little toys.

Petunia's POV

She watched as Harry cleaned she could see the pain in his eyes how much she just wanted to go over there and hug her nephew. She bit her lip when she her his stomach grumble she didn't like that she could feed her son but not her nephew. It was already hard when she fought with her husband just at least give harry a little food at dinner any other time he couldn't eat. She could see Harry's ribs it scared her to see him this weak but for some reason Harry always found a reason to smile.

Harry looked back as she looked down and when she saw him give her a pleasant smile in his eyes it made her happy inside to know he didn't hate. She wanted to kill her husband the time when he wouldn't let Harry play with Dudley she hated that name but her husband chosen it he believed the only time a woman should speak is when they ask what the men wanted for dinner or any other meal. She spaced out day dreaming back when her and her sister played together in the flowers she loved her older sister so much always looking up to her but she got jealous when they found out that Lily was a witch she regretted never apologizing to her sister for being so mean to her never giving her a chance.

She watched as Harry left the room as he crawled into his cupboard she always felt so guilty for letting her husband lock Harry in there why did her nephew have to be panicked for being a wizard it as nothing he could stop it was in his blood. To know that her blood actually flowed in his body made her proud to know that their family was different from the rest. She hated the fact that now she realized the unique quality of her family that she had to hide it all the time.

Her husband sat up went into the living room calling for abomination that was always his name for Harry she hated it Dudley smiled at it he looked just like his father fat and short why couldn't she have a child like Harry has a son he was fit and tall.

Harry came in gathering all the dirty plates and starting the water again as Dudley got up and went to play she was alone in the kitchen with her nephew as he washed and dried ever plate. Harry turned around smiled at her she smiled back his eyes widened and she panicked and got up "don't forget every last crumb freak or you will redo every one of them over is this understood." Harry nodded his head and back to the dishes she slumped back in her chair trying to with hold the tears that threatened to fall from saying all those harsh words to Harry she felt she had become just like her husband.

Harry's POV

His aunt kept watching him it was extremely weird its like she hiding from something him he smiled at her and when she smiled back at him it shocked him. She had never smiled back it was a first could she be changing. When she stood up and insulted him he knew his eyes where betraying him they kept beginning all his hopes up then down it was so hard on him..

5 years

Harry was so excited tonight was his birthday and he was jumping in joy even though he knew there would be no presents or birthday cake t always pleasured him to stay up until the clock struck midnight. Tonight him and his family had went on vacation to a far away cabin some owls kept coming for him some guy name Dubmbledore he didn't know his uncle never gave him time to read it that much.

Then a huge thud came and Harry escaped to the corner a giant came in he was saying something to his family when he heard the guy asking for Harry, He stepped out and revealed himself "I'm Harry." Hagrid had smiled and showed him a actual birthday cake he was so happy.

Petunia's POV

They was here to take Harry away she knew it they was going to take the only happy thing in her life away but she loved to see Harry smile away she too had been awake during the time Harry was. She did the same thing she waited until the struck of midnight and whispered softly so no one would wishing her nephew a happy birthday. She saw her son eating Harry's birthday he had set down she wanted to strangle him but the giant got t him first. He gave Dudley a pig tail she wanted to laugh along side with Harry but stayed quiet.

Harry turned to her and smiled walking up "you gave me a house, food, clothing, and a bed for me to sleep in but toy didn't give me love but somehow I think you always wanted to." She started crying as Harry hugged her softly comforting her as she did 11 years ago. He backed up and turned to Hagrid saying he was ready to go Petunia watched as he left the cabin walking straight out of her life at once it was like a nightmare but this one no one could wake from cause it was all real.

I hoped you guys liked it I cried when writing this so sad that Petunia never got to tell Harry but hey maybe in the future she could have. You never know like they always say it isn't wrong to give someone a second chance at something and Harry he's getting a second chance at a life of love and friends who will be like family. Even though he will have to face the Dark Lord in the end he get to start a family or he could be gay so many possibilities smirks REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
